Virtual environments on a computer typically may include a gaming experience or an Internet shopping experience. For example, such experiences may include a user playing a game against the computer, or with another local user, or with user anywhere in the world using a network, e.g., the Internet. These virtual experiences provide a realistic scenario for games and consumers. Consumers may use computers for shopping via electronic commerce (e-commerce). For example, e-commerce web sites offer virtual shopping carts. A buyer adds items to be purchased to the shopping cart while continuing to shop, and then proceeds to check out as desired.
Known are products for identification of shopping buddies for bringing people together for a chat session or co-browsing. For example, a user may be provided with an opportunity to co-browse with other shoppers. The user may be provided an option to inquire about other shoppers browsing for the same product in the virtual store. Other options may include allowing other shoppers in a virtual store to be aware of another users browsing presence in the virtual store so that a communication can be initiated between the users. However, while typical co-browsing experiences allow for contact between two or more users, or seeing what another user is viewing, a virtual experience commingling or combining the user's browsing history or experience or the user's preferences with another's browsing history is lacking.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and computer program product for providing a virtual environment derived from combining a user's preferences and/or browsing history with one or more users, specified persons or specified event options, to generate a virtual environment.